User blog:Tesla Man/ERB Wiki Official Timeline
The ever expanding Official Timeline for this wiki's history to educate, inform, and to use as reference. Comment any event with a link to your source below to add it to the timeline. 2011 *'May 7'- User:Phineas_Flynn29789 Creates the wiki and abandons it the same day *'May 7'- John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly Is the first page to ever be created. *'August 20- 'User:TheSteelerNation2 joined the wiki and becomes adoptive father of the Wiki *'September 14-' User:Yountoryuu creates the first blog found here *'September 29-' User:Intrudgero98 is promoted to administrator *'October 12-' User:Hoagy is promoted to administrator January-June 2012 *'January 8-' User:Ynkrdlevin17 is promoted to administrator July-December 2012 *'September 28-' User:Tesla Man is promoted to administrator *'December 6-' User:Sierrastalker creates the idea of the first wiki rap tournament which is hosted by User:Ynkrdlevin17 and can be found here *'December 7-' User:NightFalcon9004 is promoted to administrator *'December 11-' User:Tesla Man created the First Official Wiki Awards *'December 24-' User:Intrudgero98 is demoted for inactivity *'December 24-' User:Hoagy is demoted for inactivity *'December 26-' User:Tesla Man believes User:NightFalcon9004 has been abusing his administrator powers. Allying with User:Ynkrdlevin17, the two go to a second wiki and undergo the infamous "Operation: Day Eagle" which ended in the banning of NightFalcon. *'December 31-' After User:NightFalcon9004 goes back and forth with Ynkr of unblocking himself and reblocking himself, Night goes to Community Central to deliver the message that can be found here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:472497 *'December 31-' Night changes the rules and guidelines page to 'call out' Tesla and Ynkr *'December 31-' After a debate with Ynkr, Night negotiates to be repromoted and all blogs regarding the subjects to be deleted *'December 31-' Ynkr publically releases a statement about the issue in the blog User_blog:Ynkrdlevin17/Operation_Day_Eagle January-June 2013 *'January 1-'''Tesla Man publically announces the situation in the blog User_blog:Tesla_Man/Off_The_Topic:_The_NightHawk_Issue *'January 17-''' User:Devilishmind of fun joins the wiki and later becomes an infamous troll *'January 25-' A Wiki Staff meeting is held to organize the wiki's new staff changes. The following 3 events are a result of that meeting *'January 26- 'User:Ynkrdlevin17 is promoted to bureaucrat *'January 26-' User:Mrpietcaptain is promoted to administrator *'January 26-' User:NightFalcon9004 is demoted to Rollback by majority vote *'January 27-'''Steeler (the single staff member who voted no to Night's demotion) repromoted Night to administrator *'February 14- 'Devil returns in sock form under the identity of User:Captain Coolface *'February 14 to March 30-''' A period of time began where Tesla, Ynkr, or Steeler would promote a user and Night would demote them and promote a user of his choice which was demoted, creating a back and forth battle between the four *'March 23-' With the release of Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong , Steeler locks the Babe Ruth page for only Ynkr to edit, which sparks the Wiki Revolution led by User:Scrawland Scribblescratch and Tesla *'April 9-' User:Mrpietcaptain is promoted to Bureaucrat *'April 10-' Devil returns in sock form as User:The Shadow Warrior of Destruction *'May 1-' Devil returns in sock form as User:Devilishmind II *'May 20- '''Devil returns in sock form as User:Lerooyinator July-December 2013 *'September 21-''' User:Classical Expendable begins his creation of over 20 sockpuppets, which leads to his ban *'October 30-' User:CJmaster faked her death *'December 11-' Devil returns in sock form as User:The Warning 2014 *'January 12-' User:CJmaster returns to confirm she had faked her death *'March 14-' Devil is given a second chance and returns as User:Shadow-Lerooyinator Category:Blog posts